


Pretty Please

by K1k1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Belt as makeshift handcuffs, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Butt Plugs, Edging, Established Relationship, Facial, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shy Park Chanyeol, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, slight mentions of insecurities, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1k1/pseuds/K1k1
Summary: Baekhyun loves it when Chanyeol models his new pretty lingerie for him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76
Collections: HARDbaekhyunnie: Round 1





	Pretty Please

Pulling the keys out of his pocket, Baekhyun opened the door to their shared apartment, immediately feeling the stress from work leaving him as he stepped inside. There was a sweet smell in the air and Baekhyun already suspected where he could find his pretty fiancé. 

He slowly made his way into the kitchen, a fond smile on his face as he faced his lover’s back. He seemed to be busy with decorating the cookies he baked. Yes, baking was one of his new hobbies. Since he and Baekhyun both had a sweet tooth, he figured it was worth a try but it didn’t just stay at that one try, no, Chanyeol got a little obsessed with it. He started to love how calming it was to create these sweet little treats and seeing his fiancé’s eyes light up whenever he tries one of his new creations truly was his favorite part of it all.

Chanyeol knew that his lover just got home, he heard the door opening as well as the sound of soft socks shuffling over the tiles, getting closer and closer towards him. So, of course he wasn’t surprised when he felt a body softly press against his back, delicate hands settling on his waist and a chin leaning on his shoulder. Still, it brought a smile on his face.

“Hey, babe,” Baekhyun said, letting his lips gently glide against the sensitive skin of his lover’s neck.

Chanyeol turned his head a little to the side in order to give the smaller more access, enjoying the feeling of his lover’s warm lips on his skin for a moment before he responded, “Welcome home. How was work today?” 

“Oh, a little stressful, as always. But nothing too bad, don’t worry,” after leaving a rather wet kiss on the juncture of the taller’s neck, he continued, “how about you?” 

“Great actually. I finished the last project this morning, so I thought I’d surprise you with some cookies,” Chanyeol said in a cheerful manner, looking down to his side to look at his fiancé.

“Hm,” Baekhyun nodded in approval and used the chance to get on his tiptoes in order to give the other a sweet peck on his mouth, “Thank you, sweetheart. They look as amazing as always.” 

“You want to taste one?”

“Always,” Baekhyun said, still looking deeply into his lover’s eyes. Honestly, Chanyeol will never get used to the smaller’s intense gaze. It still makes him feel all shy and it didn’t take long for his cheeks to heat up, a red flush evident on them which made Baekhyun chuckle.

Quickly shaking his head, Chanyeol pulled himself together and picked one of the chocolate cookies up and brought it closer to his lover’s awaiting mouth. The smaller took a bite of it and Chanyeol waited for his reaction. 

Baekhyun chewed on the still-warm cookie, closing his eyes and humming at the taste, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards, making Chanyeol release a breath he didn’t know he was holding in before he brought the cookie to his own mouth and ate the rest of it himself.

“They’re really good, what else did you use besides chocolate this time? Caramel?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yep,” the other answered, happy that his fiancé always showed interest in what he did.

“Well, they’re great. I can’t wait to take some of them with me to work and show everyone how lucky I am to have such a sweet and talented fiancé," the smaller cheekily said.

Chanyeol whined, getting flustered, “Don’t…”

In response, Baekhyun squeezed his waist before gently turning him around in his hold so that they could finally face each other. The sight of his flushed lover made Baekhyun want to coo, “You’re so cute,” he said before leaning up to steal another little kiss from those plump lips.

Honestly, the taller was already feeling hot enough. Getting a clear sight of his fiancé in front of him didn’t help, especially not when the other looked like /this/. 

His blazer was already discarded somewhere, leaving him to stand there in only his white button-up and black slacks. His light brown hair was parted, exposing parts of his forehead and making him look incredibly handsome while his face looked a little tired but what can you expect after a long and tiring week of work? Still, his gaze showed nothing but love and the slight smile on his face made Chanyeol melt. 

He tried his best to not squeeze his thighs together from the arousal he was feeling but, of course, Baekhyun noticed even the smallest of his movements and this was not an exception, so he raised an eyebrow in question at the taller. 

Quickly avoiding his gaze, Chanyeol looked to the side as he tried to explain himself, stuttering because of how flustered he was, "T-the cookies weren't the only s-surprise…" 

"Oh, is that so?" Baekhyun asked, giving the other's waist a little squeeze to reassure him and give him the courage to go on. His hands were always on Chanyeol, so it wasn't something new but it still made the taller feel calm. 

He reminded himself that it was his fiancé he was talking to, the man who supported him ever since, even when he quit his job to start his own little business. The man that comforted him when he doubted his decisions because his business had a rocky start. The man that told him not to worry about anything and focus on what he really wanted to do. The man that never failed to show him his appreciation and love. And also the man that never made Chanyeol feel ashamed for his preferences, no, he loved them as much as the taller did himself. 

Still, he couldn't help feeling nervous whenever he was the one to initiate something between them but here he was. He already came so far, he might as well just continue, "Remember when I told you that I ordered some new 'stuff' last week? The package came today…"

Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun knew exactly what he was talking about as the grip around his waist tightened a bit and those dark eyes shot up to meet his own. Chanyeol couldn't help but shiver in response, his lover's eyes were looking at him as if he was already undressing him in his head. 

Baekhyun's voice dropped, his usual honey voice suddenly low and so freaking sexy as he asked, "You want to show them to me?"

"Y-yes, actually…" the taller trailed off, not exactly knowing how to word what he wanted to say.

"Hmm?" the smaller asked, prompting his lover a little more, "Continue, baby. You know that you don't have to feel so nervous around me."

Easier said than done but Chanyeol still tried his best in calming his nerves before he finally went on, "Uhm.. what if I told you that I'm wearing my favorite pair of them already, underneath all that?" he pointed his chin down to shift the focus on his body, wrapped in comfortable clothes.

Baekhyun could only smirk up at his lover, hands slowly caressing his waist, "Then I'd say we take this somewhere else, so you can show me how pretty you look in them."

And they wasted no time in doing so, Baekhyun entwined their hands before he turned around to lead his tall lover to their living room. 

After arriving there, the smaller stood on his tiptoes to give Chanyeol a kiss that was way too short in his opinion. Not wanting it to end, the taller chased after Baekhyun's lips with a whine. His eyes were closed as he felt a soft finger against his lips that successfully stopped his advances and, when he opened his eyes, Baekhyun only winked at him before he gave his ass a light slap and completely let go of him to sit down on their light grey velvet couch.

After making himself comfortable, Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with a hungry and expectant gaze, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he waited for his lover to start.

This wasn't anything new for them. Chanyeol might be shy but he actually loved to expose his body to his lover. How could he not when the smaller always made him feel so damn pretty?

So, after taking a last deep breath, he kicked his slippers away and slowly slipped out of his black sweatpants, exposing white thigh-highs. 

The contrast was stark. Baekhyun looked at the white material after his lover took his slippers off, it looked so stunning against his tanned skin. He let his eyes wander from his lover's cute feet up his slender legs that never seemed to end, to the middle of his thighs, where the stocking ended with a pretty and intricate lacy pattern. His mouth watered as he saw how a little bit of fat spilled over them, making it hard for him to resist the urge to get closer and touch.

There was not much skin exposed since the taller had worn an oversized shirt, so his lower region was still covered. The only indicator that his outfit didn't end with just the thigh-highs were the little straps attached to them which went upwards until they got hidden by Chanyeol's shirt, leaving Baekhyun to imagine the rest. At least for now. 

When he looked upwards, he noticed that Chanyeol's eyes were fixed on him. He was obviously taking note of his reactions and let Baekhyun have all the time he wanted to appreciate his lover's beautiful legs before he continued to undress. 

Baekhyun bit his lips as he watched the other. He didn't say anything, yet his expression was telling more than enough. He wasn't necessarily an impatient man but when it came to Chanyeol, waiting was a challenge sometimes. He loved watching his lover present himself like this but, at the same time, he also couldn't wait to put his hands on him in order to please him, make him feel unbelievingly good, and turn him into a moaning mess.

Taking hold of the hem of his own shirt, Chanyeol slowly started to lift it up, exposing cute little panties that did a very poor job of concealing his already half-hard cock that was straining against the tiny piece of fabric. It had the same pattern as the top of his thigh-highs, making it slightly see-through and undeniably sexy.

Raking his eyes further upwards, Baekhyun was finally able to see that the straps from his stockings were connected to a very pretty, crisp white garter belt that was sitting right under the slimmest point of his waist. It looked very small and delicate, a big contrast to the hard muscles underneath. 

It was this difference that made Chanyeol oftentimes feel ashamed before he met Baekhyun, his love for pretty things and the want to feel pretty when most people thought of him as a harsh and tough guy. In reality though, he had the softest personality anyone could have and this didn't change in bed, a thing his few past lovers didn't necessarily appreciate. 

Baekhyun was different, he didn't have any prejudice about him and he also didn't seem surprised when he learned about Chanyeol's preferences as they got intimate for the first time. He knew and understood what he liked from the beginning and he wouldn't have it any other way. That's one of the reasons why they work so well together, after all.

Shaking his head to make himself focus on what was happening right now, he saw how Baekhyun's eyes were still trained on his waist. It looked slimmer, the garter belt creating an illusion from how it was placed. Who knew that such a little piece of clothing could make such a difference? Not that the smaller didn't love his fiancé's body in any way, it just looked even more enticing today, wrapped up so prettily and only for his eyes to see.

A cute bralette was completing his outfit, the cups were made out of a soft white fabric while the intricate pattern of lace fabric that hung slightly loose underneath them matched the rest of the set.

Baekhyun was feeling overwhelmed when he finally got to take in the whole sight in front of him, the light lingerie looking so pretty against his lover's golden skin and muscular body. It also matched his blonde hair so well. The flush on his face that slowly, but surely, spread over his chest was another bonus that made him look even more alluring as he stood there, hands shyly linked behind his back.

Baekhyun looked hungry, ready to devour him. And he was about to finally say something when Chanyeol interrupted him, a coy smile on his face, "I'm not finished yet."

After he said so, the taller twirled around to show his lover his backside and Baekhyun's breath got stuck in his throat as soon as he took in the beauty in front of him. His eyes were immediately falling on his perky butt as it was barely covered. There was a string of fabric above his ass as well as right under it and two other strings that connected them, one going over each asscheek. The rest of the skin was completely visible and when Chanyeol was playfully shaking his butt, Baekhyun caught a glimpse of something shiny right in between those delicious cheeks.

But before the smaller could inspect it more closely, Chanyeol already turned around again, expression as innocent as always and it made Baekhyun crazy. Of course the taller took notice of the surprise written on his lover's face, silently happy that his plan seemed to work.

If he was honest, he didn't really like the feeling of a plug inside him but he liked to surprise his fiancé, so he did it today. Sure, it didn't feel that good for himself but having seen Baekhyun's surprised and hungry expression, as well as his eyes that were literally eating him up, made it all worth it. The smaller knew about Chanyeol's dislikes, so the plug wouldn't stay inside him for much longer anyway.

After taking some time to compose himself, Baekhyun stood up and slowly made his way towards his lover. He licked his dry lips as he gave him a last once-over before slinging one of his arms around Chanyeol's waist, trailing the soft material with his fingers as he pulled them closer together.

As they locked eyes with each other, Baekhyun finally spoke, "You're gorgeous."

And as often as his lover praises him, Chanyeol will never get used to it. A whine left his mouth as he tried to avoid Baekhyun's eyes but the smaller was fast enough to put a hand up and on his lover's cheek to stop him, leaving him no choice but to continue looking at Baekhyun.

"Look at me sweetheart, I want you to know I mean it." 

He was aware of his fiancé's insecurities and, as much as he tried to make him feel better about himself, they were rooted so deep inside of him because of the countless bad experiences he made, it would take a while until he would recover from them. But that was okay, he could take as much time as he needed because Baekhyun would always be there to help him as much as he could. 

It was a miracle that, by now, he was confident enough to initiate something between them and it made Baekhyun feel unbelievingly proud that Chanyeol trusted him that much. Even if it sometimes took him a while to speak up, over the years he learned that there's nothing to be afraid of when he's with Baekhyun and that he can talk to him about anything. 

"You're the prettiest, I hope you know that," Baekhyun continued to praise him and it did make Chanyeol smile shyly. Even if he sometimes thought the other liked to exaggerate, he learned rather sooner than later that his fiancé meant every word he said. 

"You like the set?" Chanyeol asked, voice barely above a whisper.

The question made Baekhyun chuckle, "I like _/you/_ , in or out of this set. You're as beautiful as always, babe." 

He saw Chanyeol furrowing his brows but before the taller could've said anything, he continued, "Though I have to say that it fits you perfectly, you look like an angel, baby. Divine." 

Baekhyun's voice came out low and rich when he said this, making Chanyeol shiver in his hold. It made the taller realize once again how much power his fiancé had over him and he _/loved/_ it.

He felt Baekhyun's hand sliding down his waist until it reached his ass. He gently massaged the skin there, making Chanyeol moan as the delicate fingers moved so sensually against his exposed skin. After a few more seconds have passed, he slowly let his index-finger move in between the cheeks until he found what he was searching for as his finger came in contact with the cold glass of the base of the plug. 

"You know you didn't have to do that," Baekhyun told him earnestly.

"I know," Chanyeol gave him a small smile, "but I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you certainly did," the smaller put his hand back on his lover's waist, "A very pleasant surprise at that."

The reassurance made Chanyeol finally smile wholly, tilting his head as he showed off his dimple as well as his pearly-white teeth, "I'm glad."

And the sight in front of him was so beautiful, Baekhyun couldn't help himself as he whispered, "I love you," before he took a hold of the taller's chin and gently brought him down to connect their lips, tilting his head and closing his eyes before doing so. 

Baekhyun was a passionate man, he kissed like there was no tomorrow. There was never any hesitation in his movements as he knew exactly what he wanted and what would drive the other crazy. Skillfully moving his tongue to explore Chanyeol's wet mouth, he knew exactly where he had to press a little harder to make his pretty fiancé moan out loud. 

Despite Baekhyun's slightly aggressive way of kissing, his hands were so gentle as they caressed Chanyeol's sides. The fingers of the one hand that was still slung around his waist were tickling the exposed skin in a pleasant way while his other hand moved down from his lover's chin to his neck, his thumb brushing against it in a soothing movement. 

Baekhyun knew exactly what he was doing, the contrast of his caring touches and his insistent kisses were slowly making Chanyeol lose it, so it didn't come as a surprise that, only a few seconds later, Chanyeol's knees buckled, nearly giving out.

After another harsh lick, Baekhyun broke the kiss and chuckled when he saw how Chanyeol chased after his lips, eyes still closed for a while before he even registered what happened. When he did though, he slowly opened his eyes and was met with his lover's strong gaze locked on him. It made him feel shy once again and, seeing the string of spit that still connected their lips which was a filthy reminder of what they've just done, didn't help making him feel less shy about it either.

Baekhyun slowly brought the hand that was previously slung around the taller's waist back but not without letting it brush against Chanyeol's crotch teasingly, making his body jerk forward, back into his fiancé's strong arms.

Both of them were very aware of how sensitive Chanyeol was and that even small and soft touches like that could have a massive effect on him. Baekhyun certainly liked that about the taller, he loved to see how much he affected him.

"Look at you, barely being able to stand straight anymore," Baekhyun chuckled before leaving a wet kiss right underneath the other's ear, "let's get you on the couch, okay?"

Chanyeol could only nod before he was carefully guided towards their couch. It didn't take long until he felt his skin coming in contact with the soft velvety fabric of their couch, the plug being pushed deeper inside of him as he sat down, making him shift uncomfortably.

Baekhyun was standing in front of him now, looking as sexy as ever. Chanyeol liked it when Baekhyun was over him. He already felt small whenever he was in Baekhyun's presence because of his undeniably confident aura but Chanyeol felt even smaller whenever Baekhyun was in a position that literally made him appear taller than himself.

Looking up at his fiancé, he saw how he started to unbutton his dress shirt and, after all the buttons were opened and he was about to get out of it, Chanyeol shyly reached forward to stop him.

When their eyes locked, Chanyeol didn't know what to say and he hoped that his pleading gaze was enough to make his lover get the message and, of course, Baekhyun did. He let his hands fall to his sides, still in his unbuttoned dress shirt, his defined abs on display as he smirked down at his lover, "Till earlier, I never thought you'd have a thing for me in my working clothes."

Chanyeol wasn't surprised that the smaller noticed his reaction from when they were in the kitchen. If he was honest, he didn't know he had a thing for it before either but Baekhyun, well, he always looked good but he just looked way too delectable today, "I-Is it okay?"

"For me to keep them on?" Baekhyun asked, earning a nod from Chanyeol, "Sure, babe. But the pants have to come off at some point, just so you know." He winked and, if they were in any other situation, Chanyeol would most probably pretend to hit him for making a comment like that but, right now, he only settled for an annoyed little whine. A sound that, in all honesty, made Baekhyun want to continue teasing him but he decided against it, at least for now.

Just then did Chanyeol notice that his hand was still on the other's chest and, as he was about to take it back, Baekhyun took it in one of his own hands and pressed it against his skin, letting it glide from his chest over his toned stomach until it reached his abdomen, dangerously close to his crotch, even if it was still clothed.

Unconsciously, Chanyeol licked his lips while enjoying the feeling of his lover's taut skin under his fingers. Baekhyun caught the movement and groaned in lust, slowly losing his patience.

At the sound, his lover innocently looked up at Baekhyun to see a dangerously dark glint in his eyes. Chanyeol was driving him crazy, he made Baekhyun want to commit sins, and the worst was, the tall beauty didn't even realize it himself.

Baekhyun squeezed his hand one last time before he breathlessly said, "Be a good boy and get on all fours for me, okay?"

And Chanyeol certainly didn't waste time as he shuffled around until he was on all fours with his ass high up in the air, obeying his lover like the obedient lover he was.

The smaller's breath got caught in his throat as he took in the sight in front of him, Chanyeol was so pliant for him. His back was beautifully arched, inviting even, and Baekhyun didn't waste another second as he kneeled on the couch, right behind his lover. 

Because of the position, he got a clear sight of the taller's ass and he didn't even realize how his hand slowly traveled up the strong thighs in front of him until he reached his buttocks, spreading them with his thumb and index-finger to finally get a good look at the shiny plug that was nestled deep inside of him.

"Fuck, babe," he breathed out.

"Please," Chanyeol mewled in response, trying his best to turn his head around to lock eyes with his lover as he pushed his ass further out. He didn't even know what he was begging for but he was sure that Baekhyun would know exactly what to do.

A deep chuckle was reverberating through their living room, "You want me to make you feel good, babe?"

"Yes," there was no hesitation whatsoever in his tone, "Yes, fuck, please Baek. Please make me feel good."

And who was he to deny his lover’s sweet request? 

Carefully spreading the soft globes in front of him, Baekhyun dived down to leave sloppy kisses all over them. Chanyeol jerked as his hot lips came in contact with his skin, moan after moan leaving his mouth as his lover continued to kiss his cheeks, occasionally licking over his crack and getting dangerously close to his still plugged hole.

Knowing that Chanyeol wasn’t the biggest fan of butt plugs, Baekhyun finally let his tongue trail over it, groaning when his tongue came in contact with the cold glass base. “Relax for me, baby,” he said with his velvety voice before using his teeth to get the base of the plug into his mouth. His hands were still spreading the taller’s cheeks, fingers gently caressing the skin as he slowly tried to lift his head in order to get the plug out. 

Chanyeol whined at the weird feeling but he still tried his best to relax to make it easier for Baekhyun. The smaller luckily got rid of the plug in one swift pull before he lifted his head further upwards and spat the shiny glass plug out onto the carpet beside them, silently hoping that they wouldn't forget to pick it up later.

Then he shifted his full attention back to the quivering hole in front of him, the skin red from the stretch of the plug as it was clenching around nothing, _/begging/_ to be filled. And he knew exactly what to fill it with when he sank his head back down between those delicious cheeks.

“Fuck!” Chanyeol moaned when he felt the other’s tongue licking over his entrance, the sensation making his whole body shudder. But, before he could even relish in the feeling, the touch of his tongue was already gone again. Instead, he suddenly heard a filthy spitting sound and felt how the substance of Baekhyun’s spit joined the wet mess on his hole.

After an appreciative hum, the smaller dove down again to lick along his crack before properly inserting his tongue into his lover’s hole. Baekhyun had a tight hold of the taller’s thighs as he did so because they’ve done this often enough for him to know that Chanyeol was extremely sensitive and would jerk forward rather often. Because of his hold, he could only moan, a sound that was like music to Baekyhun’s ears, and he took it as his cue to finally start.

As he was roughly pushing his tongue in and out of Chanyeol, he could feel how his lover’s head fell onto one of the soft pillows after his arms couldn’t hold himself up anymore, his upper body collapsing. He was losing himself in pleasure and it motivated Baekhyun to go even harder. Every harsh push hit right against all the spots his tongue could reach that he knew Chanyeol loved, his skillful tongue doing things that others could only dream of as it reached deeper and deeper inside of him without tiring out. On top of that, his hands were caressing his fiancé’s soft skin, leaving no exposed expanse of skin untouched.

It soon got too much to handle for Chanyeol. He was so aroused, it was already making him go crazy even if they’ve only just started. It was too soon for him to come, so he begged, “Baek, please! I’m so close, please stop.”

But Baekhyun didn’t even think about stopping. If anything, he was going even harder, his tongue twisting inside of him as one of his hands wandered to the front of his panties. Chanyeol’s cock has already freed itself from that tiny piece of fabric and was now rock-hard as it pressed against his own stomach. The smaller let his fingers softly brush against it before they trailed downwards to his still-clothed balls. He played with them through the fabric, feeling how heavy they were, while his tongue was still eagerly working to bring his lover closer to his release.

It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to scream in pleasure, his body all jittery underneath the smaller’s hands as he came all over his own chest. Their couch didn’t stay clean either as his cum trailed onto it. 

He was glad that Baekhyun stopped moving his tongue and soon retracted it in order to let Chanyeol come down from his high. He was drawing soothing circles on the skin of his exposed upper thigh, knowing fully well that his touch grounded the taller. While doing so, he leaned backward and extended his other arm, hoping it would reach the drawer of the little table next to their couch. Luckily, it did, so it was no problem for him to open it and withdraw the bottle of lube they kept there. 

Opening the cap, he poured a generous amount right onto Chanyeol’s hole, making him whine in between his pants as the cold substance came in contact with his skin. Then, he poured some on his right hand as well before he closed the cap and threw the bottle to the side of the couch. Chanyeol expected him to start fingering him now but he didn’t, no, instead, Baekhyun stood up from the couch to kneel on the floor right next to his lover’s body. From there, he was able to reach his ass but also able to look at his fiancé’s face and, looking at his pleasure-struck face while he was making him feel good was one of Baekhyun’s favorite things to do. His beautifully arched back and lingerie-clad body was definitely a bonus that made the sight in front of him even hotter.

Chanyeol’s dark eyes were focused on him as he slowly brought his hand to his exposed ass, just playing with the rim and smearing the lube around but not inserting a finger yet which made Chanyeol impatiently press his ass further against his fingers, telling Baekhyun to hurry without actually saying it. The smaller just smirked, clearly amused by the other’s action as he brought his head closer to Chanyeol’s, so close that he was breathing right against his ear.

“You’re a sight to behold, love,” Baekhyun rasped out and, in the same moment, he pushed two of his fingers at once through the taller’s tight ring of muscle. The action made Chanyeol yelp but as soon as Baekhyun pressed them deeper inside, he couldn’t help but moan out loud, still feeling the other’s hot breath against him, “There are no words to describe how much I love seeing you like this, so beautiful, all just for me to see.”

And the words alone made Chanyeol moan again, he was so affected by them that he didn’t even realize how Baekhyun pushed a third finger inside of him. The latter chuckled, leaning back to watch his lover moan at every push and twist of his fingers. The room was being filled by his lewd noises as well as filthy squelching sounds. Hearing them made the taller feel a little shy but he honestly couldn’t pay much attention to them right now as he was overwhelmed by pleasure.

Chanyeol didn't know how Baekhyun did it but his slender and soft fingers always pushed against all the right spots, as if he’d memorized them by heart, while repeatedly gliding in and out of him, making him go delirious as he pushed his hips back to meet every single thrust. 

Only Baekhyun could make him feel like this, no one else, not even himself, and he absolutely _/loved/_ it.

It was as if the smaller knew his body better than he did himself because everything his lover did to him felt so incredibly good.

After locking eyes with his financé and seeing his indifferent expression, Chanyeol could’ve thought that Baekhyun was bored if it wasn’t for the huge bulge in his pants. Looking at it and knowing that it would soon be inside of him made Chanyeol swallow hard. He didn’t want to wait anymore, so he tried his best to reach his fiancé’s bulge with his left hand, stretching his arm until his hand hovered above it. The faint touch made Baekhyun raise an eyebrow in amusement.

“Please,” Chanyeol begged, his eyes blown and drool trailing down his chin.

Baekhyun chuckled, loving how fucked out his lover looked. He knew what he wanted but he played dumb, “Please what?”

“Want you inside,” he moaned as Baekhyun harshly pushed against a spot that made him see stars, “N-now.”

“Hmm,” Baekhyun pretended to be thinking while his fingers continued to roughly thrust in and out of the taller, “You think you’re already ready for it, baby?”

In response, the taller frantically nodded, his head brushing against the soft fabric of the pillow it was laying on, simultaneously smearing his drool against it.

“Alright,” the smaller said, stopping his fingers before he carefully pulled them out and brought his hand in front of his face. It was visible to both of them how the sticky strings of lube connected his fingers, fingers that were inside of Chanyeol just seconds ago. Baekhyun waited to lock eyes with the latter before he slowly brought them closer to his own lips, looking intently at Chanyeol as he pushed them inside his mouth one by one, humming at the taste. He licked everything off until they were clean again.

While watching him, Chanyeol’s knees, which were still doing their best to keep his ass up in the air, buckled. Just then he realized how his back was aching from being arched like that for a while, so he quickly let his legs fall on the couch, making him lie on his stomach now. He looked at Baekhyun to see if it was okay for him to do so but the smaller didn’t seem to mind as he was still busy licking his lips.

“Delicious,” Baekhyun said with a smile and the comment made Chanyeol wail in embarrassment for the nth time this evening. He couldn’t get any redder at this point, so he tried to bury his head in the pillows to hide his face from Baekhyun but, before he could do so, he felt a hand in his hair that gently turned his head back to his fiancé. 

When he looked in front of him, he realized that Baekhyun must’ve gotten closer to him because his crotch was right in front of his face now. He gulped as his eyes went from the bulge in front of him to Baekhyun’s eyes and back to his bulge. 

The smaller could only chuckle as he stood up while opening his belt, “Want to help me take them off?”

He didn’t need to tell Chanyeol twice. The taller immediately pushed himself up on his arms so that his head was in front of the other’s crotch once again. Leaning forward, he took the button between his teeth and pulled in order to unbutton his pants. Then, he took a hold of the zipper with his teeth and slowly pulled it down, not wasting his chance to nuzzle against Baekhyun’s bulge as he reached the bottom of the zipper, making the smaller hiss at the contact while he softly ruffled his hair in return. 

He even tried to pull the pants down with his mouth but that turned out to be rather hard, so Baekhyun, whose fingers were still busy playing with his lover’s strands of hair until then, helped him and quickly pulled them, alongside with his underwear, down, letting his erection spring free. It hit Chanyeol’s chin when he did so because the taller was still so close to him but he didn’t seem to mind, too focused on the thick cock in front of him. He didn’t even seem to notice how he started licking his lips in anticipation.

“Look at how hard I got just from watching you feel good, baby.”

In response, Chanyeol couldn’t help but purr and lean forward to nuzzle the cock with his cheek, shy because of the comment but also incredibly aroused. Then, he used one of his hands to reach forward, wrapping them around the length and giving it a few good strokes. Baekhyun threw his head back and let out a moan that got even louder when the taller started to stick his tongue out and gave little kitten licks to the pretty pink head of his cock.

Baekhyun snapped out of it just in time, gently pulling his fiancé off him before he could put his mouth around the head completely. Chanyeol looked up at him with a pout, eyebrows furrowed as if he didn’t understand why the smaller wouldn’t let him suck his cock. He looked way too cute for the position they were in right now and it made Baekhyun hold back a chuckle.

“You wanted this,” he emphasized on ‘this’ as he took a hold of his own length and gave it a 

tug before he continued, “somewhere else, remember?”

He bit his lips, looking conflicted. Yes, he was just begging for his lover’s cock inside his hole minutes ago but, as soon as he saw it in front of him, he also realized that he really wanted to have his lover’s taste on his tongue and to feel the heavy feeling of his cock weighing on it. 

“Just a few sucks, please Baek. I wanna taste you.” 

And how could Baekhyun ever say no to his fiancé and his big, pleading eyes? He shuffled a bit closer forward to make it more comfortable for Chanyeol to reach him and the taller didn’t hesitate as he took the length in his hand and brought it towards his mouth. He could finally wrap his lips around the head, moaning as the prominent and a slightly salty taste hit his taste buds. 

The vibrations of his lover’s moan made Baekhyun shiver, his own eyes clouded with lust as he saw Chanyeol slowly taking more and more of the length until he reached the base, his nose buried in his lover’s pubes as his mouth stretched so beautifully around the thick cock.

It was nothing new to see Chanyeol take him like this, as if it was no big deal when, in fact, Baekhyun was definitely above average. Even if they’ve done this countless times before, it still amazes him every time. His cock throbbed when Chanyeol tried to swallow around him and it made Baekhyun groan so loud as the tight heat around his cock constricted around it, getting even tighter and making him feel so incredibly good. Tears were building themselves in those big eyes and Baekhyun internally cooed at how pretty his lover looked like that.

The taller soon pulled his head back until only half of the length was inside of his mouth before he slowly started bobbing his head, trying to use his tongue as much as he could while doing so.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good at this,” Baekhyun breathed out while tugging at his lover’s hair.

Chanyeol went on and on, his jaw slowly starting to ache as tears trailed down his face but it was nothing he wouldn’t be able to endure for seeing Baekhyun so worked up, cheeks red and eyes hooded as he let out loud groans that reassured him. His lover knew how much he liked to hear how good he was doing and Baekhyun’s groans were more than enough to prove that. After a little more time, he started to taste precum on his tongue, so he let go of the cock inside his mouth and, instead, started licking at the slit, savoring the taste on his tongue.

It was driving Baekhyun crazy, he was _/so/_ close to his release already and he couldn’t have that, not yet. So there was no other choice than to tighten the grip he had in Chanyeol’s hair and carefully pull him off his cock. To his surprise, his lover didn’t complain and let his head fall back on the pillows, a satisfied smile on his face that made the smaller melt at his cuteness. He couldn’t help himself as he ducked down to press his lips on the other’s before he leaned down to reach his discarded pants and get the belt out of them. Then, he got on the couch as well, settling behind the taller for the second time this evening.

The taller man had his ass stuck out already, a sight that stole Baekhyun’s breath once again. He slowly let his hands meet the hot skin of Chanyeol’s thighs before they slowly trailed upwards, over the soft fabric of the white lingerie and along the curves of his strong body, until he reached his waist. There, he encircled it with his hands before he started to pull his lover’s body back towards himself, straightening his body and making him sit on his heels.

Baekhyun leaned forward to pepper kisses all over his back, his hands sneaking around him to stroke and squeeze every part of exposed skin. His fingers were slipping underneath the pretty bralette, playing with his fiancé’s nipples as he started to harshly suck on the skin on his back. The gesture was taking Chanyeol by surprise, making him jerk up as he whimpered his lover’s name. 

The sucking soon turned into biting which would result in lots of marks and the gentle playing with his nipples turned into pulling and twisting that made Chanyeol’s mind all foggy. 

“B-Baek, fuck. It feels so good.” 

He was feeling so many things at once, it felt as if Baekhyun was worshipping his body, so close and eager to touch and kiss every part while being close enough to rut against him, his cock sliding up and down in between the taller’s cheeks.

The smaller stopped his ministrations shortly after, his hands slipping back behind his lover as he brought the slightest distance between them. A few minutes ago, when the smaller one picked up his belt, Chanyeol was too busy to get on his fours to notice it, so it came as a surprise when he suddenly felt the leather-like material of the belt sliding against his back.

Turning his head to look at his lover over his shoulder, Chanyeol’s eyes were questioning, unsure even, so Baekhyun calmly answered his silent question, “For your hands, baby. At least if you want to.”

Thinking for a second, Chanyeol brought his own hands behind his back and he saw a little smirk on the other’s face before he turned his head back to look in front of him, leaving Baekhyun to do the rest. The smaller took the rather big and rough hands into his own soft ones, letting his thumbs stroke over each one before he took the belt and loosely wrapped it around both of his wrists. Then, he closed it, letting the metal glide down to his wrists, carefully adjusting everything so that the metal was between his wrists and wouldn’t hurt his fiancé. 

They’ve done something similar before but, instead of using a belt, they used handcuffs. Sadly, those weren’t anywhere close to them right now, so Baekhyun improvised with his belt. He checked the restrictions one last time, tugging on them to make sure they weren’t too tight but also not too loose for doing what he had in mind.

“Is it okay like that? Not too tight?” he asked, receiving a nod from his lover, “Good. If it gets uncomfortable or you just want it off, tell me. Okay?” 

“O-okay,” Chanyeol rasped out, looking back to give Baekhyun a smile, “Just please, put it in already.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but huff out a laugh at that but looking down at his own erection that was practically begging for release made him silently agree with Chanyeol. Retrieving the bottle of lube he put on the side of the couch, he poured a good amount on his cock, hissing as the cold substance came in contact with it. Afterwards, he put the bottle back to the side and pushed his lover forward.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, thinking he was about to fall face-first on the couch but Baekhyun took a hold of the belt around his wrists and caught him. Now, with his upper body hanging mid-air, he was completely relying on his lover to keep him up and the thought alone was making him feel hot all over, excited, and turned on. 

The smaller got up on his knees to position himself and, with his free hand, he took a hold of his cock and guided it towards his lover’s entrance. When the head nudged against the rim, he could see how Chanyeol was tensing up a little.

He leaned forward, careful to not move the hand that’s keeping his lover up, and kissed his back, whispering, “Try to relax, baby. I know you can do it.” 

And his soothing voice full of reassuring words and kisses seemed to have done the trick because Chanyeol took a deep breath before he let himself go, trusting his lover more than enough to take care of him. Baekhyun didn’t waste any more time as he leaned back and finally pushed his hips forward, entering his lover in one swift movement.

“Shit, Baek-,” Chanyeol nearly screamed. The feeling of his walls being breached was overwhelming each time they did it and today was certainly no exception.

“Fuck, you’re always so tight,” Baekhyun moaned as well. It really was a tight fit, the fingers from before were nothing in comparison to the thickness and length of his hard cock. 

Chanyeol was feeling so full as the cock pressed against his walls. The smaller was trying hard to stop himself from moving to let his fiancé adjust, something that wasn’t easy when he wanted to thrust into the taller so bad, wanted to fuck him to oblivion and make him experience as much pleasure as humanely possible. Still, he held himself back and waited for Chanyeol to whine softly, a sign that he slowly got over the initial burn.

Only then did he carefully thrust forward, his grip still tight on the belt as his other hand was caressing his thighs and ass, playing with the straps of the panties as he pulled them away and let them snap back onto the skin, emitting soft sighs from the taller. After a few more experimental thrusts, Baekhyun slowly got rougher, his thrusts still slow but a lot harder, making them reach even deeper and it got Chanyeol writhing in pleasure.

He tried to push his hips back to meet the other’s thrusts but it turned out to be a little hard for him, so Baekhyun used the grip he had on his wrists to pull them back in sync with his thrusts, “You’re taking me so well, babe.”

The push of his hips got faster, reaching a spot that made Chanyeol unable to think straight, “R-Right there! Fuck, again!” 

Right after he said this, it felt like Baekhyun purposely missed this spot and it made the taller whine loudly, tears pricking at his eyes in frustration, “B-Baek…”

“Hmm? You want it here?” he asked while thrusting against that spot again, making Chanyeol cry out loud. He turned his head, locking eyes with his lover’s dark ones to see a teasing glint to them, and nodded frantically. 

Baekhyun purposely missed the spot, again and again, making the other wail in frustration. 

“You know what I want to hear, baby,” he grunted out. 

And even if his mind was clouded, Chanyeol knew exactly what he meant as he started to beg, “Please! Please, Baek, fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk tomorrow! Fuck, Baek, please-” 

At those words, Baekhyun started to groan while angling his hips so that his thrusts reached that special spot and he hit it again and again and again, abusing it with his rough thrusts, so hard that they filled the room with harsh slapping sounds, till Chanyeol was screaming his name over and over again.

He wouldn’t stop and Chanyeol didn’t know how long he could take it anymore, he was so close but his arms were starting to hurt from being strained for so long, so he called out for his lover, “Baek, m-my arms…” 

And Baekhyun seemed to have gotten the message as he immediately slowed down and pulled on the belt one last time to guide Chanyeol with him as he sat back on his heels. The taller cried out in pleasure as the position made the cock inside him reach impossibly deep while his ass was pressed against his lover’s pubes. He didn’t even realize how Baekhyun took the belt off, his arms still in the same position even after they were freed. Only when his fiancé took his hands into his own did he start realizing that he could move them again.

His back was flushed against Baekhyun’s chest and, after he played with his hands for a bit, the smaller let go of them and let his own hands wander over Chanyeol’s body. One of them was taking a hold of his chin as he leaned over his lover’s shoulder and turned his head to the side in order to connect their lips. It was a lot like the sweet kiss they shared in the kitchen after Baekhyun got home but it was definitely hungrier, filled with lust and Chanyeol was so unbelievingly horny, he started to rock his hips on the cock still inside of him. The movement took his small lover by surprise, making him groan lowly into the kiss. 

After a while, you couldn’t really call what they were doing kissing anymore. It was sloppy, just tongues that tried their best to stay connected as small thrusts met rocking hips. They had to part soon as Chanyeol mustered up the strength to move his hips up until only the tip of his lover’s cock was inside of him before he slammed them down again. The filthy noise of skin slapping against skin mixing well with the squelching sounds of the lube and their broken moans. 

It was obvious that Chanyeol was chasing his own orgasm and, just as his hips started to stutter and he lost his rhythm, Baekhyun made him stop. 

“No, please…” Chanyeol begged as his lover’s hands were keeping his hips still. His pleas were ignored though, as Baekhyun slowly pulled his cock out. He was so, so close to his release but it was still denied. The taller wondered if he did something wrong, a sliver of panic shooting through his clouded mind but it was gone as soon as it came when he felt his lover embracing him from behind.

“Not yet, baby," Baekhyun whispered from behind him, his voice holding nothing but adoration, successfully calming him down, "I want to see your pretty face."

And those were the last words before he carefully helped Chanyeol to turn around, making them face each other. As soon as their eyes locked, Baekhyun gave him a sincere smile before he put a hand behind his lover’s head and gently pushed him backwards, lowering his body onto the couch as he settled between strong thighs that were eagerly spreading for him.

He slipped back inside his lover’s hole with ease, all the lube he’s used previously proving itself useful. Then, he lowered his upper body until it was pressed onto Chanyeol's. Staying still inside of him, he cupped the side of his head and connected their lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

Using the kiss as a distraction, Baekhyun started moving his hips again. His thrusts were slow but deep, conveying so many emotions he could never put into words, the definition of love-making. 

His other hand roamed freely over his lover's strong body, caressing the soft skin before it slipped underneath the beautiful bralette, his slender fingers starting to play with the nipple hidden underneath, tugging and twisting it in a way that he knew would please the other.

Chanyeol broke the kiss to throw his head back in response to the attention his chest got, a content moan leaving his lips. Like this, his neck was completely exposed and Baekhyun used the chance to latch his lips onto it, sucking a mark right onto the sensitive skin there. 

"Can I..?" Chanyeol managed to rasp out, slightly pushing his head up again to look into his lover's eyes. He was overwhelmed, the pleasure too much as he felt Baekhyun _/everywhere/_ , on as well as inside his body. He wouldn't be able to endure being stopped right before his release again, so he asked, "N-now?"

Baekhyun understood what he meant, giving him a soft smile and a small nod as he put extra effort into his thrusts, making sure they hit the taller's sweet spot over and over again, "Sure, baby. Come for me."

That was all Chanyeol needed to hear before he let himself go, letting pleasure take control of his body as he came with a loud cry of his lover's name, spilling his release in between both of their bodies as he finally got his sweet relief.

The smaller watched intently, his heart swelling in adoration as he saw how the love of his life reached completion. He wasn't hiding his expression or suppressing his moans like he used to when they started dating, no, he just laid there, bared under him, as he let his fiancé enjoy the sight without any shame. Baekhyun was so proud of him, feeling incredibly lucky that he was the person Chanyeol chose to trust and he swore that he would never make him regret this decision.

After he helped Chanyeol through his orgasm, Baekhyun slowed his thrusts until he halted completely. His lover's eyes were closed and, for a split second, he thought that the taller passed out but then, those big, glassy eyes opened again and a tired smile formed itself on Chanyeol's face, leaving the smaller speechless by his beauty. He looked so blissed out, hair a sweaty mess, pupils blown and eyes glassy, tear stains all over his cheeks with a red flush accompanying them, and lips so red and swollen. 

Baekhyun was still frozen, so captivated by the sight in front of him. He couldn't care any less about his cock right now, still as hard as a rock, as he tried to burn the image in front of him in his mind, wishing he could take a picture to never forget it. 

His thoughts only got interrupted when he saw how Chanyeol's hand moved towards his own face, a finger pushing against his bottom lip, "Finish on my face, please?"

His voice came out so low, so raspy but his tone was still so innocent, and that, combined with the filthy plea that left his lips, nearly made Baekhyun come then and there. He himself back though and gently pulled his cock out, emitting a soft whimper from his fiancé before he carefully positioned himself with his legs on either side of the taller's chest. 

Taking his already leaking cock in his hand, he leaned forward until the head was pressed against the plump bottom lip. Chanyeol closed his eyes before he opened his mouth slightly, not enough for the cock to fit inside but Baekhyun didn't mind that. He gave his cock a few tugs, groaning as it was already so sensitive, only needing a bit more for him to reach his release.

It didn't take long until he threw his head back, moaning the taller's name as he came. While doing so, the hold on his cock loosened a little, so instead of spilling his release into his mouth, he painted the whole lower half of Chanyeol's face white with his cum. When he looked down and saw the mess he made as well as his fiancé's tongue that was busy licking his own lips to push the cum in his mouth silently, he couldn't help himself when he crashed down and claimed his lover's lips, tasting himself while his tongue joined Chanyeol's in his hot mouth.

He didn't mind it when he realized that, when his right cheek came in contact with the taller's, some of his cum got stuck on his cheek as well. Actually, it made everything even filthier and he loved the thought of that. Parting from the kiss to catch his breath, Baekhyun looked his lover deep in the eyes as he brushed the sweaty but still pretty blonde strands of hair away from his forehead. His touch was so gentle, it made Chanyeol purr in delight.

"You're really gonna be the end of me," Baekhyun chuckled, his voice strained and exhausted, "Just look at you, so beautiful, innocent even, and then you beg for such filthy things."

The corner's of Chanyeol's lips tugged up as he hummed before he stretched his neck, his head rolling backwards slightly. Baekhyun cooed at the cute gesture, a smile gracing his face before he duck down, sticking his tongue out to lick the cum off his lover's face.

The taller yelped in surprise when he felt a wet tongue poking against his cheek. The ticklish feeling made him writhe underneath his lover but Baekhyun didn't look like he would stop soon, so he playfully hit his chest with the last bits of energy that were left in him while laughing, "Stop, it tickles…"

Of course, those words were only prompting Baekhyun to continue his ministrations. He was even starting to use his fingers to tickle Chanyeol's sides until his fiancé turned into a breathless mess from laughing too much. 

In the end, Baekhyun was laying on him, both of them exhausted as they were trying to catch their breaths, their cheeks still messy from cum and spit but both of them were too tired to wipe it away. They knew that they would get up in a few minutes anyway, so they just basked in this beautiful and quiet moment, no worries clouding their minds as they enjoyed the feeling of their partner's body on their own.

After a while, Baekhyun slowly got up, a tired but also satisfied smile leaving his lips as he stretched his arms upwards in an attempt to soothe his exhausted muscles. His dress shirt was still more or less hanging on his arms but he realized that it ripped in some places, a few buttons were missing as well. Well, whatever, he thought as he shrugged it off. He felt Chanyeol’s eyes on him, so he turned into his direction with a smirk on his face, “Enjoying the sight?”

“I do,” the taller said, bold for once as he tilted his head with a smile that made his pretty dimple visible and even though Baekhyun initially planned to tease his lover, he decided against it and just returned his smile before he stood up as he saw the plug from earlier and picked it up, wrapping it in his ruined shirt before he went to stand in front of his fiancé, who was still lying on their couch. 

Crouching down, he slung his arms around Chanyeol and slowly picked him up, his muscles flexing as he did so. Usually, Chanyeol liked to complain whenever he did this, even if both of them were well aware that he actually liked being carried around. This time though, it seemed as if he was too tired to even say anything. He just looked up at the smaller and slung his arms around his neck to make it easier for Baekhyun to carry him.

“We probably need a new couch,” Baekhyun stated as he looked at the mess they made. He wasn’t sure if it would be easy to get the stains out of the velvet material.

In response, Chanyeol shyly buried his head in his lover’s neck, making Baekhyun laugh softly before he carried the taller towards the direction of their bathroom. When they reached it, the smaller of the two gently put his fiancé down, making him sit on the edge of their bathtub before he put the plug that was still wrapped in his shirt to the side. After doing so, he turned back to Chanyeol.

“Shower or bath?” he asked, already on his knees in front of his tall lover, taking hold of one of his legs as he helped him to get out of the thigh-highs. Since Chanyeol already opened the garter belt that the thigh-highs were connected to, it was rather easy to slip them off.

“Shower,” Chanyeol mumbled before moving his other leg towards Baekhyun, “I want to go to bed and cuddle with you as soon as possible. A bath would take too long.” 

The smaller nodded, standing up after he freed both of the long legs from the tight fabric to help him out of the rest of the pretty lingerie.

They took a quick but thorough shower, Chanyeol nearly falling asleep as he was clinging to Baekhyun while the smaller was cleaning him, tired smiles on both of their faces. After the shower, they went straight to bed, not bothering to put on any clothes as it wasn't necessary. They simply laid down, pulling the sheets above them before they cuddled wordlessly. Chanyeol scooted down a bit so that he could bury his face into his fiancé's chest, nuzzling his nose against the hot skin as he entangled their legs.

Baekhyun watched him with such a tender and loving expression before he carefully let his fingers brush through the taller's wet locks, knowing it'll lull him to sleep. And it did, not even a few minutes later, soft snores could be heard, a clear sign that the taller indeed fell asleep already. Baekhyun smiled to himself, pressing a gentle kiss against Chanyeol's temple before he softly mumbled, "I love you…"

~

Chanyeol stirred awake at some point. It was still dark, so he figured that he hasn't been sleeping for that long. They were still in the same position as before, so the taller tried to move back a bit in order to look at his lover but he got surprised when a strong hand kept him in place.

"Why aren't you asleep?" 

Baekhyun chuckled at the sound of his tired and hoarse voice, "I wasn't that tired yet."

The taller hummed, a short silence surrounding them before Baekhyun spoke up again, "Had some sweet dreams?"

Luckily, the smaller couldn't see his face right now because it was surely getting red. He had a habit of mumbling in his sleep and it often amused Baekhyun, even if it was quite hard to make out what he was saying. 

"I dreamed of our wedding," he said after taking a deep breath.

Now, it was Baekhyun's turn to move away a bit to be able to look down at his tired fiancé. He used his hands to cup his face and waited for the other to look up, their eyes meeting, "Don't worry too much about it, sweetheart."

"I know I shouldn't but…," he trailed off, "It's just- I- We don't know how it'll be. What if it isn't what we imagined? What if we don't like the location or the suits don't look like how we want them to look or the cake-"

He got cut off by Baekhyun shushing him gently, "It'll be perfect, babe. Your sister is organizing our wedding. It's her job and, besides that, we both know that she will do everything for her lovely brother and surely organize a wedding that'll top anything we could ever imagine."

"I'm sure you'll love it," he added, a smile on his face as he caressed the taller's cheeks.

"But what if you won't love it?" Chanyeol asked, his big puppy eyes looking up at his fiancé.

"I will. You're there. That's all I could ever ask for."

The way he said it and the expression on his face were too much for Chanyeol. It was clear how much love every word of his carried, making him shy because of how direct his fiancé was, and always has been. He couldn't help but grimace as he playfully hit Baekhyun's chest while whining, "Don't be so cheesy now…"

Baekhyun laughed in response, "But I'm serious. I don't care about the decorations or the location or whatever there is. As long as you are there, it'll be more than perfect for me."

"And I really can't wait to call you my husband," he added in a soft voice.

Looking away shyly, Chanyeol responded, "Me too…"

The smaller cooed at that, a smile on his face as he gently brushed soft strands of hair from his fiancé's forehead. They basked in the silence for a while and Baekhyun thought Chanyeol would fall asleep again. 

That was until a rather loud growling sound could be heard. Baekhyun laughed in an amused manner before he asked, "Hungry?"

Right, they haven't had dinner. The last thing both of them ate was the cookie they shared earlier and that has been hours ago. Chanyeol hated skipping meals and Baekhyun was no different, so he didn't waste any time and straight-up asked, "Got your phone here?"

The taller nodded, though a little confused, he didn't hesitate as he rolled over in order to reach the nightstand and retract his phone. When he got it, he got closer to his lover and immediately passed it to him.

"In the mood for pizza?" Baekhyun asked as he opened the delivery app on his fiancé's phone.

"Wait, you want to order food? Now?"

"Why not?" the smaller shrugged, "We're both hungry and it's not that late yet. Besides, we could eat pizza in bed. Sooo, what do you say?"

Chanyeol smiled, "You had me at pizza in bed."

Without further questions, Baekhyun ordered their favorite, a large hawaiian pizza for them to share. Luckily, their apartment was in the middle of the city, so they won't have to wait for too long. They turned on the tv and, after scrolling through all the available series for what seemed like an eternity, they were finally able to agree on something. 

The sound was more of a white noise for them since they started to talk a bit more, Chanyeol's laugh loud as his tiredness faded. Even Baekhyun, who hasn't slept earlier, wasn't really tired yet, the thought of food enough to keep him wide awake. He was ready to jump out of bed and get to the door any second and the taller couldn't help but smile fondly as he noticed. It was always so cute how excited his usually calm lover got over food. 

When the doorbell finally rang, Baekhyun was up in a second. Only then did he realize that he was still very much naked and that he probably shouldn't open the door like that.

Scanning the room, he found his bathrobe draped over a chair. He had to bend down a little to get it, well aware of Chanyeol's lingering eyes on his backside. Jugging his ass out a bit, he made a little show out of it before he slipped the bathrobe on and turned around, catching his lover just in time to see him swallow, eyes wide as he was caught staring. 

Don't get them wrong, Chanyeol had no interest in topping anyone, like ever. But that didn't mean that he had no interest in appreciating his fiancé's bubbly bottom, no, he certainly enjoyed the sight of it. A fact well-known by the both of them. Baekhyun didn't say anything though and simply gave him a smirk before disappearing in the hallway to get their food.

When he returned, he realized that Chanyeol had tidied their bed a bit and put their pillows on the headboard, so that they could sit more or less properly. 

He quickly undressed again and joined him in no time and, after getting comfortable, they opened the box and started to munch on the delicious pizza, Chanyeol occasionally bringing a slice to Baekhyun’s mouth to let him take a bite of his, feeding him because he loved to see the happy glint in his eyes whenever he was eating.

They finished the whole pizza in a comfortable silence, their smacking sounds as well as the faint noise of the tv the only sound in their room for a while. Even after finishing it, they stayed close together, letting tiredness slowly come to them as their tummies were filled and happy now. A few minutes later, Baekhyun got up, explaining he’ll bring the box into the kitchen.

After discarding the packages, Baekhyun came back to their bedroom and immediately cuddled closer to Chanyeol who put their cushions in their initial spots to lie down again and who realized only then how late it actually was, "I'm sorry for keeping you up…"

"Hmm?" Baekhyun looked at him in question but then it clicked, Chanyeol was worried because of his work, "Oh, I think I forgot to tell you… I took tomorrow off and, on Sunday, the office is closed anyway, so we'll have the whole weekend for us."

Chanyeol's eyes immediately lit up at that before he excitedly asked, "So we can sleep in tomorrow?"

"We definitely can," the smaller laughed, ruffling his lover's hair at his cuteness, "And in the evening, we could also go out to that new restaurant you've been talking about for a while now. At least if you want to."

"Yes~ let's do that," he answered, a big smile on their face as he was obviously happy about their plans. It's been a while since they've been able to spend a whole weekend together with neither of their work standing in the way, so both of them were thrilled.

It would surely be wonderful, Chanyeol thought when they finally decided to go to sleep after spending some more time talking about random things while lazily cuddling and, occasionally, stealing sweet kisses from each other. Body pressed against body, they fell asleep in the warmth of their embrace. A warmth that they wouldn't exchange for anything in the world because they knew that, right now, they were right where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this was it! If you made it till here, I want to thank you sincerely for giving this little fic of mine a chance and I hope you enjoyed it even just a little bit!  
> This is actually my first 'long' fest fic and I am honestly really happy that I was able to finish it in time because I usually lose my motivation easily.  
> I want to thank the Mods for making this fest possible! It was definitely an interesting experience to participate. I also want to thank the prompter and I hope that this story somehow turned out the way you imagined!  
> Again, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
